We got married
by Saklarlampu
Summary: Crack couple! nam joohyuk (seme) x Yoongi (uke) "apakah kau gula ku?" joohyuk menatap laki-laki yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum malu dan mengangguk.
1. Chapter 1

Seseorang berwajah lembut namun tegas menghela nafas.

"aku tidak percaya aku mengikuti acara ini"

 _Stylish noona_ yang sedang menata rambutnya terkekeh pelan "coba jalani saja dulu hyuk, lagi pula jaman sekarang banyak yang fans menyukai hal-hal berbau _bromance_ "

Pemuda yang ditata rambutnya masih kurang yakin "tapi…bagaimana cara aku memperlakukan pasangan ku, kau tau kan kita sama-sama lelaki belum lagi jika pria itu berbadan kekar. Akan terasa sangat aneh"

Joohyuk ngeri membayangkanya.

"ya berdoa saja semoga pasangan mu itu berwajah _androgini_. Atau setidaknya cocok dengan tipe mu, manis dan tangguh disaat bersamaan" _stylish noona_ itu berkata sambil membereskan perlatanya, dia sudah selesai menata rambut aktor yang sedang naik daun itu.

Joohyuk menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah ruang _interview._

"ya, semoga"

.

We got married

[Episode 1]

.

By: chimslay

.

Nam joohyuk x yoongi

.

Boys love!

DLDR!

.

.

 **[Interview]**

" **anyeonghaseo, Nam joohyuk imnida" joohyuk membungkukan sedikit badanya**

" **joohyuk-ssi, bagaimana perasaan mu mengikuti acara ini?"**

 **Joohyuk tersenyum tidak yakin "aku tidak tau. Perasaanku campur aduk, tapi yang paling mendominasi adalah gugup"**

 **Para staff yang berada di dalam ruang interview tersebut tertawa mendengar jawaban joohyuk.**

" **apakah kau bisa menebak siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan mu?"**

 **Joohyuk menggeleng pelan "tapi ku harap dia sesuai harapanku" diakhiri dengan kekehan.**

 **PD-nim yang mewawancarai joohyuk tersenyum "kau akan tau setelah ini"**

 **Salah satu staff membawakan kopi berwadah gelas plastik yang tertutup. Dahi joohyuk menyerti bingung.**

" **coba kau minum kopi itu"**

 **Joohyuk meminum sedikit kopi tersebut lewat sedotan yang tertancap di atas gelas itu, ia mengerutkan mukanya "pahit sekali"**

" **maka dari itu kau harus menemukan** _ **gula**_ **-mu" PD-nim menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih.**

 **Joohyuk membuka amplop tersebut.**

 _ **We got married**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **mission**_

 _ **Carilah pasangan mu!**_

 _ **Dia berada di gedung ini**_

 _ **Dia member dari boygrup yang berjumlah lebih dari 5**_

 _ **Dia berlari**_

 _ **Dia adalah gula**_

 _ **Jika kau merasa dia adalah orang yang tepat tanyakan padanya 'apakah kau gula ku?'**_

 _ **Semoga berhasil^^**_

 **Joohyuk menutup amplopnya kembali.**

" **baiklah, Fighting!" joohyuk mengepalkan tanganya di udara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini joohyuk sudah berada di lantai 5 gedung mbc, studio untuk pengambilan gambar _music core_. Ia sedang mengamati _boygrup_ yang sedang berada di atas panggung.

" _we are ONE! Anyeonghaseo exo imnida_ "

Joohyuk mengamati penampilan _boygrup_ satu ini hingga selesai.

'mereka berjumlah lebih dari 5, tetapi hingga akhir penampilanya mereka tidak berlari' joohyuk membatin.

Exo -coret-

" _uri B.A.P yes sir!_ "

'sama seperti exo, lebih dari 5 tapi tidak berlari' joohyuk mengehela nafas. Ia tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini.

B.A.P -coret-

"apa mungkin berlari yang di maksud bukanlah makna sesungguhnya?" joohyuk berbicara kepada kamera.

"aku juga tidak mengerti bagian _dia adalah gula_ " joohyuk menggaruk pelipisnya bingung.

" _dul set BANG!TAN! anyeonghaseo bangtan seonyeondan imnida_ "

Joohyuk kembali memperhatikan panggung. Intro dari lagu milik bts mulai memenuhi seisi studio. Sampai ketika….

 _dasi Run Run Run nan meomchul suga eobseo_ _  
_ _tto Run Run Run nan eojjeol suga eobseo_ _  
_ _eochapi igeotbakke nan mothae_ _  
_ _neoreul saranghaneun geot bakken mothae_

Joohyuk membulatkan matanya, ia cepat-cepat mengeluarakan ponsel nya lalu mengetik sesuatu di mesin pencarian google.

'bangtan sonyeondan sugar'

[Did you mean : _bangtan sonyeondan suga?]_

"aku menemukanya, gulaku"

.

.

Joohyuk sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang tunggu yang permukaanya di tempeli kertas bertuliskan, _bangtan sonyeondan._

Ia mengetuk pintu itu pelan lalu masuk kedalam dan langsung di sambut oleh senyum penuh arti dari orang-orang yang berada di dalam.

"emm.. _anyeonghaseo nam joohyuk imnida_ , aku kesini ingin mencari gulaku"

"ahh, satu-satunya gula di sini adalah suga _hyung_ " seorang laki-laki bersurai oranye bangkit dari sofa untuk menyeret laki-laki lain bersurai hijau muda yang dari tadi hanya menunduk diam kehadapanya.

"apakah kau gula ku?" joohyuk menatap laki-laki yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum malu dan mengangguk.

 **[Interview]**

" **anyeonghaseo bangtan sonyeondan, suga imnida" suga membungkukan badanya.**

" **nama asli mu?"**

" **yoongi, min yoongi"**

" **baiklah yoongi-ssi, bagaimana perasaan mu mengikuti acara ini?" pertanyaan yang sama dengan joohyuk.**

" **aku sangat gugup, ku kira aku tidak akan segugup ini mengingat pasanganku sama-sama pria. Ternyata sama saja"**

 **PD-nim tersenyum mendengar jawaban yoongi.**

" **lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan joohyuk?"**

" **hmmm… dia sangat tinggi"**

" **hanya tinggi?" tanya PD-nim memancing.**

" **dan juga….. dan juga sangat tampan.** _ **Oh aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini**_ **" yoongi menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan.**

 **Staff yang berada di dalam ruang interview tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu yoongi.**

.

.

Joohyuk menerima sebuah amplop lagi dari staff we got married.

"kau saja yang buka" joohyuk menyerahkan amplop tersebut ke yoongi.

"tidak kau saja" yoongi mendorong pelan tangan joohyuk yang memegang amplop.

"bagaimana kalau bersama-sama?"

"baiklah"

Joohyuk mendekatkan badanya dengan badan yoongi, lalu ia membuka amplop merah muda itu.

 _From: we got married_

 _To: nam joohyuk and min yoongi_

 _Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!_

"ya tuhan, aku malu sekali membacanya" yoongi menangkup sebelah pipinya. Joohyuk hanya tertawa gemas.

 _Misi pertama kalian sebagai pasangan adalah saling mengenal satu sama lain._

 _Selamat bersenang-senang^^_

"jadi…." Yoongi bertanya canggung.

"hmm kau sudah makan malam?" tanya joohyuk.

"belum, kau sendiri?"

"aku juga belum, jadi bagaimana kalau makan malam?"

"boleh" yoongi mengangguk pelan

"baiklah, ramen?"

"ide bagus"

.

.

Joohyuk dan yoongi sudah selesai menyantap makan malam mereka, setelah itu mereka hanya terdiam dalam kecanggungan.

"jadi nama asli mu yoongi?" joohyuk memecah keheningan

"ya min yoongi"

"jadi.. aku harus memanggil mu suga atau yoongi?"

"yoongi saja, ngomong-ngomong kau kelahiran tahun berapa?"

"1994" joohyuk meminum minumanya.

"kita berbeda 1 tahun kalau begitu"

"ahh kau kelahiran tahun 1995?"

Yoongi tertawa pelan "aku kelahiran 1993"

"hah? Kau serius? Berarti kau hyung ku?" joohyuk kaget.

"ya bisa dibilang begitu. memang kenapa kau sepertinya kaget sekali"

"tidak aku hanya tak menyangka kau lebih tua dari ku. Kau hmmmm…" joohyuk mencari kata yang tepat "menggemaskan"

"YA!" yoongi melipat lenganya di depan dada pura-pura marah. Padahal mukanya sudah memerah malu "kau hanya baru mengenalku. Sebenarnya aku ini _galak_ "

Joohyuk terkekeh lalu menyanggah kepalanya dengan lengan di atas meja "benarkah? Aku ingin lihat yoongi hyung yang galak"

"lihat saja nanti! Kau tidak akan bisa menyebutku menggemaskan lagi aku ini _manly_ "

Joohyuk menahan tawanya " baiklah bagaimana kalau besok? Olahraga apa yang kau suka?"

"basket?"

"boleh, asal kau tau hyung. Aku sudah bermain basket sejak aku duduk di sekolah dasar"

"aku tidak takut" yoongi memicingkan matanya.

"lihat besok hyung. Sekalian kita menentukan siapa yang menjadi _istri_ di antara kita"

"oke" ucap yoongi berapi-api.

-and cut

"kerja bagus" PD-nim tersenyum puas

"khamsahamida" joohyuk dan yoongi membungkuk.

"baiklah untuk syuting besok aku akan memberitahu _manager_ kalian masing-masing. Ngomong-ngomong yang menjadi _istri_ diantara kalian itu yoongi sebenarnya"

Yoongi ingin memprotes tapi didahului oleh joohyuk.

"itu tidak adil PD-nim, biarkan kami mempunyai kesempatan yang sama" joohyuk tersenyum ke arah yoongi yang hanya mengangguk setuju.

"itu sih terserah kalian. Baikla kalian sudah boleh pulang" PD-nim menepuk pundak joohyuk dan yoongi lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai bertemu besok hyuk" yoongi tersenyum manis.

"ya sampai bertemu besok yoongi hyung" joohyuk membalas senyuman yoongi.

-TBC-

Haluuuuu hadir lagi nih bawa ff super aneh dengan couple super crack wkwkwk ini terinspirasi dari acara yg di ikutin taehyung sama kim minjae. Trs aku pikir2 yoongi lucu juga ya kalo ikut acara begituan pasanganya aktor keker-keker. Lalu jadi lah ff ini hehehe.

Oh ya ada yang berminat jadi admin fanbase jungkook gak? Cuman untuk satu bulan kok. Kerjaanya cuman update preview dan HQ dari fansite. Syaratnya gampang, tau caranya ngepost preview/HQ dengan benar ( memberi credit kepada fansitenya) kalau ada yg mau tinggalin ID line di kotak review yaa nanti aku kasih ke adminya.

Lastly,

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Waktu baru menunjukan pukul 8:00 pagi waktu setempat. 1 jam sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan oleh PD-nim di lapangan dekat sungai han. Sudah hal yang sangat lumrah jika staff-staff datang 1 atau 2 jam dari jadwal yang telah di tentukan.

Tapi tidak dengan Joohyuk kali ini. Aktor tampan itu sudah siap dengan pakaian olahraganya menunggu kedatangan sang _kekasih._

"Kau kenapa hyuk?" _manager_ nya menatap aneh.

"Kenapa apanya hyung?" Joohyuk balik bertanya dengan _cuek_.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini ke lokasi syuting"

"Loh bukanya malah bagus kalau aku lebih pagi"

"Iya juga sih… tapi…. Ah aku tau! Ini pasti gara-gara si Min Yoongi itu kan?" _manager-hyung_ mengangkat satu alisnya menggoda Joohyuk.

"Apa sih hyung, sudahlah aku ingin pemanasan dulu" Joohyuk bangkit mengambil bola basket yang berada di sampingnya lalu ke lapangan basket.

" _cih_ anak itu"

Satu hal yang _manager-hyung_ tidak tau. Joohyuk mengulum senyumanya saat mendengar nama Yoongi di sebutkan.

.

.

We got married

[Episode 2]

.

By: chimslay

.

Nam joohyuk x yoongi

.

Boys love!

DLDR!

.

.

Joohyuk sedang duduk di tengah lapangan sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang di tetapkan.

"Yoongi _hyung_ kemana ya? Mengapa ia belum datang juga?" Joohyuk berbicara kearah kamera.

"Apa aku hubungi saja?" Joohyuk kembali melihat layar ponselnya lalu ia mengetik sesuatu. Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan gerakanya.

"Aku baru ingat aku tidak memiliki nomer ponsel Yoongi _hyung_ " Joohyuk tertawa geli atas kebodohanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"Maaf aku terlambat" itu yoongi dengan pakaian olahraganya, kaus putih dan celana _training_ biru donker. _Outfit_ yang di kenakan Joohyuk tidak jauh berbeda dengan yoongi, bedanya ia mengenakan celana _training_ abu-abu.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ " Joohyuk menepuk tempat kosong di sampinya mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk duduk.

Yoongi lalu duduk di samping Joohyuk "Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Hmm.. tidak juga sih"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk mu" Yoongi membuka tasnya lalu mencari _sesuatu_ yang ia maksud.

"Apa itu hyung?" Joohyuk menatap Yoongi penasaran.

" _Ta~raa_ " yoongi menunjukan dua buah botol _banana milk_ di iringi tawa manisnya. Joohyuk yang melihat tawa manis Yoongi pun tersenyum lebar.

"Wahhh _banana milk_!"

"Sebentar di mana sedotanya" Yoongi kembali memasukan tangan rampingnya kedalam tas yang ia bawa tadi.

"Dapat!" lalu yoongi menusukan sedotan ke salah satu botol susu pisang tersebut lalu menyerahkanya ke Joohyuk.

"Yoongi _hyung_ sekarang mulai menjalani peranya sebagai istri _eoh_?" Joohyuk sedikit merundukan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan kepala Yoongi.

Yoongi yang baru menusukan sedotan ke botol susu miliknya mendelik lucu "YA! Kita bahkan belum memulai pertandinganya"

Joohyuk terkekeh lalu meminum susu miliknya, begitu pula yoongi.

"Kau suka susu _hyung?_ " tanya Joohyuk tiba-tiba.

"hmm…tidak juga sih. Tapi tiba-tiba pagi ini aku ingin minum susu"

Joohyuk menganggukan kepalanya mengerti "Bisa dijelaskan oleh tinggi badan mu"

"YA! Kau menyebalkan! Jangan bicara lagi pada ku!" Yoongi cemberut lalu membuang mukanya.

Joohyuk tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Yoongi.

"Jangan cemberut dong _hyung_ , bibirmu mau jatuh _tuh_ " Joohyuk masih saja menggoda Yoongi.

Yoongi refleks memegangi bibirnya. Sadar ia telah dibodohi oleh pasanganya Yoongi makin cemberut dengan muka memerah malu.

Joohyuk mengeratkan kepalan tanganya di atas paha. Menahan diri agar tidak langsung mendekap Yoongi erat hingga tulang-tulang kecil pemuda yang lebih tua itu remuk.

Yoongi yang melihat Joohyuk seperti itu pun kaget.

"Kau kenapa? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa tiba-tiba menegang seperti ini?" Yoongi menusuk kecil kepalan tangan Joohyuk dengan jari telunjuknya menunjukan wajah khawatirnya yang lucu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_ " Joohyuk tersenyum melihat wajah khawatir Yoongi.

Sebelum Yoongi bertanya lebih lanjut Joohyuk menepuk dahinya. "Ah! Aku baru ingat. Aku juga punya sesuatu untuk mu. Tunggu di sini sebentar ya _hyung_ "

Yoongi menunggu Joohyuk dengan mata berbinar penasaran. Joohyuk kembali mendudukan badanya di samping Yoongi setelah ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

" _Ta~raa_ " Joo hyuk menunjukan dua buah _couple sport headband_. Satu berwarna abu-abu, satunya lagi berwarna hitam dengan logo ceklis tumpul.

"Kau ingin warna apa?" Joohyuk menjulurkan kedua _headband_ tersebut.

"Hmm.. yang abu-abu" Yoongi mengambil _headband_ yang berwarna abu-abu.

"Baiklah aku yang warna hitam"

Saat Yoongi ingin mengenakan _headband_ nya Joohyuk menahan pergerakanya. Yoongi menatap Joohyuk bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Biar aku yang pakaikan _hyung_ " Joohyuk mengambil _headband_ abu-abu dari tangan Yoongi lalu memakaikanya ke kepala mungil Yoongi.

Joohyuk merapihkan poni Yoongi yang sekarang terbelah dua karena memakai _headband_.

"Selesai"

Yoongi tersenyum cerah, "Terimakasih Joohyuk. Sekarang giliran ku"

Well…. Berhubung Joohyuk jauh lebih besar dan tinggi dari Yoongi, Yoongi harus berdiri di atas lututnya untuk memakaikan _headband_ hitam di kepala Joohyuk.

"Selesai" Yoongi kembali pada posisi awalnya.

"Terimakasih _hyung_ " Joohyuk tersenyum menawan.

Tiba-tiba seorang staff menyerahkan amplop berwarna pink. Joohyuk dan Yoongi semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka untuk membaca isi dari amplop tersebut.

.

 _ **We Got Married**_

 _ **Mission to**_

 _ **Nam Joohyuk and Min Yoongi**_

 _ **Tentukan siapa yang menjadi suami dan istri dari kalian berdua dengan cara bertanding basket. Yang menang menjadi suami, yang kalah menjadi istri.**_

 _ **Selamat bersenang-senang^^**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah membaca misi yang di berikan oleh pihak _We Got Married_ , Joohyuk dan Yoongi langsung berdiri bersiap-siap. Yoongi menaruh tasnya di pinggir lapangan samping tas milik Joohyuk lalu kembali ke tengah lapangan.

"Kau sudah siap kalah kan _hyung_?" Joohyuk sambil merenggangkan lenganya.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang nanti akan mengenakan gaun saat upacara pernikahan" Yoongi memicingkan matanya.

"Kita lihat nanti _calon istriku_ "

PD-nim melakukan _jump ball_ lalu meniup pluit tanda pertandingan di mulai.

.

.

Suara decitan sepatu dan dribble bola terdengar sekitar 15 menit terakhir ini. Dan poin yang di peroleh Joohyuk dan Yoongi seri 10-10.

" _under one minute_ "

Mendengar itu Yoongi langsung ingin melakukan _shoot_ untuk membalap poin yang di peroleh Joohyuk. Tapi belum sempat ia melakukanya bola oranye yang berada di tanganya di rebut oleh Joohyuk dari belakang. Lalu pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari keduanya merengkuh tubuh kecil yoongi kedalam dekapan eratnya dengan satu tangan, menahan semua pergerakan Yoongi. Lalu tangan satunya meng- _shoot_ bola oranye itu dari tengah lapangan dan mencetak _three poin_.

Suara pluit terdengar menandakan permainan yang di menangkan oleh Joohyuk selesai.

Joohyuk dan Yoongi menjatuhkan badan mereka berbaring di tengah lapangan. Joohyuk membiarkan lengan bagian atas miliknya untuk menjadi bantalan kepala Yoongi. Mereka masih sibuk mengatur nafas.

"Jadi kau yang memakai gaun kan _hyung"_ Joohyuk menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Mendengar perkataan Joohyuk, Yoongi hanya bisa memukul perut yang lebih muda lemah.

"Aku haus" Yoongi bangkit dari tidurnya di ikuti oleh Joohyuk.

"Aku punya semangka, kau mau _hyung_?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. Joohyuk tersenyum lalu menarik Yoongi untuk bangun dan berjalan ke arah pinggir lapangan tempat mereka menaruh tas.

.

Joohyuk dan Yoongi duduk di pinggir lapangan. Joohyuk mengeluarkan sebuah semangka utuh dari dalam tasnya. Melihat itu Yoongi langsung tertawa.

"loh kenapa _hyung_?" Joohyuk bingung melihat Yoongi tertawa, tapi akhirnya ia ikut tertawa juga.

Yoongi menghentikan tawanya "Ya tuhan Joohyuk, kau membawa satu semangka utuh. Bagaimana cara kita memakanya?"

"Umm.. aku bawa pisaunya kok _hyung_ " Joohyuk menunjukan pisau yang ia ambil dari dalam tasnya dengan wajah polos.

Lalu setelah itu Yoongi tertawa sampai tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggigit ujung potongan semangkanya yang berbentuk seperti segitiga, "Hmmm…..manis"

"Iya seperti dirimu _hyung_ "

Yoongi mengerutkan badanya mendengar gombalan Joohyuk untuknya.

"Ukh… _cheesey_ sekali"

Joohyuk hanya tertawa malu mendengar komentar Yoongi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah melihat episode 1. Termasuk _interview_ mu" Joohyuk tersenyum menggoda.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Memang kenapa dengan _interview_ ku?" Yoongi menggigit semangkanya kembali.

"Apa kah aku begitu tampan?" Joohyuk mencoba memancing ingatan Yoongi.

"Uhuk!" Yoongi tersedak semangkanya sendiri setelah ia ingat apa yang dikatakanya saat interview. Joohyuk mengusap punggung sempit Yoongi.

Joohyuk mendekatkan sedikit kepalanya dengan yoongi "Aku tampan kan _hyung_?"

"I-iya kau tampan, menjauh sana!" Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya.

Joohyuk tertawa senang, "Terima kasih _hyung"_

Yoongi hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Kalau aku? Bagaimana waktu pertamakali kau melihat ku?" Yoongi mengalihkan kecanggungan yang hampir terjadi.

"Hmmm… awalnya aku sempat tidak melihat mu, kau terlalu mungil untuk ku"

"YA! Jangan menghina ukuran tubuh ku! Kau saja yang tumbuh terlalu pesat!" Yoongi menunjukan muka sebalnya. Enak saja si raksasa ini menghina ukuran tubuhnya.

"Iya deh _hyung,_ iya" Joohyuk mencubit pipi Yoongi gemas.

.

"Oh iya _hyung,_ sebentar lagi kita akan melaksanakan pesta pernikahan" Joohyuk membuang sampah kulit semangkanya.

"Ah iya! Berarti kita harus _fitting_ jas"

"Gaun untuk mu"

Yoongi yang mendengarnya mencebikan bibir bawahnya. "Joohyuk, aku juga ingin pakai jas "

Joohyuk terkekeh " _Loh_ bukanya _hyung_ sendiri yang bilang. Yang jadi istri yang memakai gaun"

"Joo~hyuk~" Yoongi memegangi ujung celana Joohyuk, merajuk.

Joohyuk mengusap kepala Yoongi gemas "Iya _hyung_ , kau bisa pakai apa yang kau mau"

Yoongi menunjukan _gummy smile_ nya.

.

.

 _ **[Interview Yoongi side]**_

" _ **Kau kalah dalam pertandingan , lalu menjadi istri. Bagaimana menurut mu?"**_

" _ **Ah itu, Joohyuk hanya sedang beruntung saja" Yoongi menjawab tidak peduli.**_

 _ **PD-nim yang mewawancarai si manis ini hanya bisa tertawa.**_

" _ **Hari ini kalian melakukan banyak skin ship, itu sebuah kemajuan yang pesat berhubung kalian baru dua kali bertemu"**_

" _ **Benarkah? Aku tidak terlalu menyadarinya" Yoongi terkekeh.**_

 _ **PD-nim menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ingat kan misi yang kuberikan di awal syuting?"**_

" _ **Yang diary itu?"**_

 _ **PD-nim mengangguk "Kau ingin lihat punya Joohyuk?"**_

" _ **Bolehkah?" Mata Yoongi berbinar penasaran.**_

" _ **Tentu saja, diary ini memang diperuntunkan untuk itu" PD-nim memberikan buku berwarna putih bertuliskan 'Joohyuk'**_

 _ **Yoongi menerima buku itu "Berarti Joohyuk juga akan lihat punya ku?"**_

" _ **Iya"**_

" _ **Ya tuhan, aku akan sangat malu jika bertemu lagi denganya" Yoongi mengusap dahi mulusnya.**_

 _ **PD-nim hanya tersenyum mendengarnya "Bukalah buku itu"**_

 _ **Yoongi membuka buku tersebut. Pada halaman pertama dia bisa melihat foto dirinya candid dengan muka memerah sehabis bermain basket di sandingkan dengan semangka yang sudah di potong berbentuk segitiga.**_

 _ **Di bawah foto tersebut terdapat tulisan tangan Joohyuk**_

' _ **Yoongi hyung terlihat seperti semangka, aku jadi takut salah menggigit'**_

 _ **Yoongi yang membaca tulisan itu sontak menutup mukanya yang sudah memerah padam dengan kedua telapak tanganya.**_

 _ **Staff yang berada di ruangan itu hanya tertawa gemas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Interview Joohyuk side]**_

" _ **Kau menang dalam pertandingan, lalu menjadi suami. Bagaimana pendapat mu?"**_

" _ **Memang sudah seharusnya begitu kan? Yoongi hyung terlalu manis untuk tidak menjadi istri", Joohyuk terkekeh.**_

 _ **Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu mengiyakan ucapan Joohyuk dalam hati.**_

" _ **Hari ini kalian melakukan banyak skinship dan sebagian besar kau yang mengawalinya"**_

 _ **Joohyuk tertawa malu "Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya, mengelus surai hijaunya, menyentuh pipinya"**_

 _ **PD-nim tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau ingin lihat diary Yoongi?"**_

" _ **Memangnya boleh?"**_

 _ **PD-nim hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu ia menyerahkan sebuah buku putih bertuliskan 'Yoongi'.**_

 _ **Joohyuk segera membuka buku itu. Sama seperti Yoongi, di halaman pertama ia melihat foto dirinya sedang membelah buah semangka dengan serius.**_

 _ **Di bawahnya terdapat tulisan tangan 'Suamiku sangat tampan, bahkan saat membelah buah semangka'**_

 _ **Joohyuk terkekeh gemas melihat apa yang di tulis Yoongi di bukunya.**_

" _ **Aku bahagia sekali membacanya"**_

 _ **-TBC-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Huahhh ini chap terpanjang yang saya tulis hwhwhw.

Yoongi di sini OOC banget ya wkwkwk maafkan aku gak bisa bikin yoongi tsundere2 gitu. Ntar gak cocok sama jalan ceritanya hehehe.

Untuk **Guesteu** makasih saranyaa udah aku terapkan ya^^ Oh ya tenang aja semua ff yang aku tulis pasti Yoongi uke hwhwh aku ndak suka yoongi jd seme hehe.

Btw ada yg mau join grup line pencinta yoongi uke? Kita fi sana ngeship yoongi sama siapa aja xD syaratnya gampang, gak siders dan gak keberatan dengan omongan rated M hehe. Terus di situ ada editanya Joohyuk Yoongi karya anak bangsa wkwk. kalo ada yg mau tinggalin id line di kotak review ya.

Lastly,

Review?


End file.
